baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Coran and the Wolfweres
Coran and the Wolfweres is a Baldur's Gate II side quest which can be started either in Chapter 6 or Chapter 7. n the northeast part of the Forest of Tethyr, near the cabin, you find Coran, a potential companion from Baldur's Gate. He asks you to help him rescue Safana, another potential companion from Baldur's Gate, who has been captured by wolfweres. The Wolfwere camp is marked on your map. It's located to the East, near the point where you entered the area. Once you get there you learn that Safana is in league with Lanfear to kill you because of the bounty on Gorion's Ward. However, Lanfear has only done this to meet Coran again. They spent a night together when she was in human form. Coran, disgusted by this, is unwilling to cooperate. Lanfear kills Safana and then attacks Coran and your party. Defeat the wolfweres. Once the wolfweres have been defeated, Coran talks to you again. If you invite him to join your party he refuses, although he admits the offer is tempting. He thanks you for your help and leaves you to find a bar where he can try to forget his sorrow. In your Journal *Triggered By: Speaking to Coran in the Forest of Tethyr *Journal Section: Quests, Done Quests *Quest Title: Coran and the Wolfweres *Entry Title: Coran and the Worlfweres *If the quest is accepted: :: I have encountered Coran, who told me that Safana has been kidnapped by a group of wolfweres. He does not know what they intend, and has bade me come quickly to the wolfwere encampment nearby to the east. '' *If you initially refuse to help: ::''Coran said that Safana has been kidnapped by a group of wolfweres, and he doesn't know what they are planning. I refused to help, so he went ahead to check on Safana's safety by himself. The wolfwere encampment is nearby to the east; he bade me to follow if I changed my mind. *If Safana is killed by Lanfear, the party kills Lanfear and Coran survives: ::Safana and the wolfwere, Lanfear, had obviously hatched a plan together. Safana would gain access to the bounty on my head and Lanfear would gain Coran, whom she was in love with in her own strange fashion. Safana died at the hands of the wolfwere and we stopped Lanfear ourselves. Overall, just more tragedy for Coran to moon about for the next decade or so. *If Safana is killed by Lanfear and Coran professes his love for Gorion's Ward, resulting in his death: ::Safana and the wolfwere, Lanfear, obviously hatched their plan together. Safana would gain access to the bounty on my head and Lanfear would gain Coran, whom she was in love with in her own strange fashion. Safana was killed by Lanfear in a rage... and then Lanfear murdered Coran when he professed love for myself. A tragic, tragic occurrence, and perhaps someday I shall restore him. Oh, well, them's the breaks... *If Coran is killed by the party: :: Safana and the wolfwere, Lanfear, had obviously hatched a plan together. Safana would gain access to the bounty on my head and Lanfear would gain Coran, whom she was in love with in her own strange fashion. Coran was killed at my hand, however, and it drove Lanfear into a rage. She killed Safana and then came after me. Almost the kind of soap opera I would expect from Coran. Category:Quests Category:Side quests Category:Quests in BG II: SoA Category:Quests in BG II: EE: SoA